jamestown_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 3.03
'''Episode 3' is the third episode of ''Jamestown'' Season 3. It was written by Bill Gallagher, directed by Jon East, and premiered on SKY 1 on May 10, 2019. Synopsis Revenge comes at a price for Silas as he goes after Yeardley. Maria hatches a plan for her and Pedro, and Jocelyn meets her match. Plot The people of Jamestown are building a mummer dragon for Saint George’s festivities. Pedro tells Tamlin Appleday that he must learn how to defeat a man. They play and Pedro promises he’ll teach him how to fight. Sir George Yeardley asks Maria if she spoke to her ancestors. Pedro says Maria’s visions are nothing more than childish dreams. Yeardley says he’s done with Pedro’s insolence and therefore will send him, without Maria, to live and work in his new lands by the river. At the Pamunkey village, Tonanaquato enters Silas Sharrow’s tent and lies beside him, kissing him. Silas, however, refuses to take it any further because he has a wife. The next morning, Silas and Chacrow are hunting. Chacrow asks him why he didn’t bed her. Silas says he can’t have another woman in his arms because he’s heart is still broken. Meanwhile, Silas spies on Yeardley as he hunts deer for the festivities. At the apothecary, Christopher Priestley finds Virginia’s toy lying on the ground and is filled with guilt. Jocelyn Castell arrives and asks if Lettice writes to him often. He gives Jocelyn the toy he found and says he must face Henry. However, Jocelyn asks Christopher about Willmus Crabtree. Christopher says Thomas Redwick came to ask him about Willmus this morning. He tells about an incident that happened when they were about to sail to Jamestown: a man recognized Crabtree and he was not pleased and showed a ring to him. Afterwards, this man abandoned his intention to travel and return to shore. Mercy is watching Redwick training for his role as Saint George in the upcoming pageant. Mercy asks who will play the maid. Redwick replies it won’t be Mercy. Jocelyn calls for her maid and gives her Virginia’s toy, asking her to return it to Henry. By the river, Willmus discovers Farlow’s burned skull. James Read observes the skull. Willmus says no one has yet told him what Farlow’s crimes were. James says Willmus already knows because he saw him going into the governor’s house in the night of the beheading. Willmus says he discovered a note – Jocelyn promising payment to Farlow – next to the secretary’s body. James asks why a merchant would take interest in this matter. Willmus replies that if James has perceived him as more than a mere merchant it was because he allowed it. Meanwhile, Silas prepares a bear trap for Yeardley. At Yeardley’s farm, Temperance tells her husband she believes Maria is trying to help him and he shouldn’t send Pedro away. The governor reveals that Redwick believes Willmus to be a Virginia Company spy. He wants to send Pedro away so he will learn obedience. Pedro approaches them carrying an axe and is stopped by Maria, who tells the governor he wants his permission to sharpen his axe. Yeardley gives Pedro his dagger and commands him to grind it. At the Sharrow Hundred, Mercy returns Virginia’s toy to Henry. He tells Mercy to keep the toy for her own babes because Virginia loved the dirt and that’s how he’ll remember her. Mercy goes to Pepper and pays him a compliment. Pepper says he’ll seek a wife from England because Sharrows need family. Mercy leaves heartbroken. At Jamestown, Jocelyn goes to Willmus’ shop to thank him for the mirror. However, Willmus ignores her and goes to Maria, praising her beauty. He tells her that if she was in England every man alive would fall to her feet. Jocelyn is displeased for being ignored. Maria goes to the tavern and asks Verity Rutter to help her hiring sailors so she’ll leave to England. Tamlin overheards. Verity warns Maria’s plan won’t work because someone will catch her. Maria says the governor will send Pedro away and that Pedro will kill Yeardley because that happens. Verity still says no. Later, Meredith asks Verity if she doesn’t want Maria to go because she already lost Alice. Verity says it’s because Maria doesn’t have the means to pay the sailors. Meredith says he’ll talk to the captain of the Golden Lion about smuggling Pedro and Maria to England. Meanwhile, Jocelyn tells Yeardley about the Pamunkey boys in Blackwood and her deal with Chacrow. She says she wishes to regain his favor after her betrayal. James Read observes them. At the Pamunkey village, Opechancanough reveals to Chacrow his plans to infiltrate his tribe into the lives of the English using Jocelyn proposal of work. Mercy goes to the wharf and tells Willmus that Jocelyn invited him for supper. He leaves and Mercy approaches Maria, grieving how many ships keep coming. Mercy is angry more people, especially – beautiful - women, keep arriving to Jamestown. Maria says she used to curse the ships because they brought her there now they give her hope. Meanwhile, Temperance calls for Maria. She asks her to use her visions to return Yeardley to his former modest and better self. Maria wants Pedro to stay with her in return. Christopher goes to face Henry. Henry says he won’t blame the doctor for his daughter’s death because it was he who insisted on treating Virginia with English medicine. However, Christopher was the one who informed Yeardley about Silas dealings with the Pamunkey therefore he’ll never be a friend to the Sharrows. Chacrow arrives and says Winganuske will return to Henry and give him more children. Henry asks Chacrow to deliver a message to Silas: do no harm, wait. At night, Willmus doesn’t show up for supper with Jocelyn. Tamlin knocks on the door and tells Jocelyn about Pedro and Maria’s plan to escape to England during St. George’s feast in exchange for a slice of pie. Maria is praying to the Angolan gods when Pedro interrupts her. He tells her not to offend their ancestors by asking them to do Yeardley’s biding. Maria tells she prays for Pedro not Yeardley and says she’s afraid he’ll kill the governor. Maria tells him about her plans to escape to England. Meanwhile, Mercy sees Jocelyn writing a letter. Pedro tells Maria he won’t go to England because the other African slaves will be punished for their escape. The next day, Yeardley commands Pedro to say goodbye to Maria because they’ll travel to his new lands by the river where Pedro will live and work. Maria and Pedro kiss goodbye and he promises everything is fine. They go to Yeardley’s favorite hunting place where Silas is waiting. Silas imitates a bear. Yeardley falls into the bear trap and is saved by Pedro. Mercy informs Verity that Tamlin told Jocelyn about Maria’s plan to escape. Verity scolds Tam for betraying Pedro and Maria and promises she will teach him to be good. Meanwhile, Pedro arrives with a hurt Yeardley. Christopher tells Pedro to take the governor to his apothecary. Temperance asks what happened. Pedro replies Yeardley fell into a bear trap and the governor praises him for saving his life. Chacrow tells Silas about Henry’s message and asks what it means. Silas eventually reveals about his trap to kill Yeardley because of the harm he did to his family. Chacrow recalls Opechancanough didn’t gave his permission and must be informed. Back in Jamestown, Pedro doesn’t know why he saved the governor. James Read says it was his good heart while Meredith proposes perhaps his spirit is broke in servitude to the governor. Pedro lashes out to Meredith but is stopped by James. At the apothecary, Yeardley and Redwick conclude the bear trap was made by Silas. Jocelyn proposes they invite the Pamunkey to St. George’s feast. At the Pamunkey village, Silas is take before Opechancanough. Chacrow tries to stand up for Silas, claiming his ignorance in the Pamunkey ways. Opechancanough says he’ll decide what to do with Silas when he learns if Yeardley lived or died but he will be punished for dishonoring his king nonetheless. Verity warns James Read about Jocelyn’s letter. He goes to confront the widow. Jocelyn shows him the true content of the letter: it’s addressed to her sister, Elizabeth, so she would provide shelter for Pedro and Maria. Jocelyn asks James to deliver the letter to them. James informs her that Willmus has the promissory note she wrote for Nicholas Farlow and that he considers proof of her corruption. At Yeardley’s farm, Maria goes to Pedro alongside the other African slaves and says they all wish for them to go because it will give them hope. Pedro finally agrees to go to England with Maria. Redwick plays the role of St. George while he slays the dragon. Maria and Pedro wait for the opportunity to escape. Jocelyn confronts Willmus about him not showing up for supper last night. Willmus asks why would a woman as beautiful as Jocelyn would take an interest in him and she replies her only wish is to know his company better. Maria and Pedro leave the feast. Yeardley tells the Pamunkey that if Opechancanough gives shelter to the man who tried to kill the governor of Virginia it would never be peace between them. Yeardley says to Chacrow he wants Silas to be exiled otherwise the English and the Pamunkey will be eternal enemies. Maria and Pedro board the Golden Lion and hide behind deck. At the feast, Yeardley is looking for Pedro and asks him to raise the flag. Verity overhears and fearing Maria and Pedro's escape is known Verity seeks to warn them. They return but Pedro assures to Maria they haven’t been defeated. Yeardley tells Pedro to hoist the flag. Pedro refuses and very publicly asks the governor to allow him to stay with Maria. Yeardley eventually agrees. That night, Jocelyn pays Willmus a visit. She wants for them to be friends and asks how she can earn his trust. Willmus undresses his shirt and exhibits his hunchback. Jocelyn leaves. Gallery Jamestown_season_3_yeardley_and_jocelyn.jpg Jamestown-season-3-1843794.jpg 03_07_Jamestown_S03.jpg Inline_2433105_16.9.jpg Jamestown-season-3-1843795.jpg 0d67c974-828e-4639-a88b-b18a8e5e9415-03_14_jamestown_s03.jpg Cast Main Cast * Naomi Battrick as Jocelyn Castell * Matt Stokoe as James Read * Niamh Walsh as Verity Rutter * Max Beesley as Henry Sharrow * Stuart Martin as Silas Sharrow * Jason Flemyng as Sir George Yeardley * Kalani Queypo as Chacrow * Claire Cox as Temperance Yeardley * Dean Lennox Kelly as Meredith Rutter * Steven Waddington as Marshal Redwick * Luke Roskell as Pepper Sharrow * Ben Starr as Dr Christopher Priestley * Patsy Ferran as Mercy * Ben Batt as Willmus Crabtree Recurring Cast * Raoul Max Trujillo as Opechancanough Guest Cast * Harry Grasby as Tamlin Appleday Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes